Recently, systems including arrays of small radio frequency (RF) antennas have been implemented for capturing over the air content, such as broadcast television. The systems then stream the captured content to users via a public network, such as the Internet. An example of a system for capturing and streaming over the air content to users via the Internet is described in, “System and Method for Providing Network Access to Antenna Feeds” by Kanojia et al., filed Nov. 17, 2011, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/299,186, (U.S. Pat. Pub. No.: US 2012/0127374 A1), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In typical capture systems, each user is assigned their own antenna element. Thus, the systems generally include two dimensional arrays having large numbers of physically small antenna elements. In order to maximize the number of antenna elements at installation locations, the two dimensional arrays are preferably deployed in three dimensional arrays. The three dimensional arrays are created by implementing the two dimensional arrays on antenna array cards, and then installing multiple antenna array cards in close proximity.